Not a Fairy Tale
by Mi-Kharin
Summary: Chapters 6 END UPDATE : naruto yang harus menyamar jadi wanita dan menyembunyikan identitas aslinya demi keselamatan orang tuanya harus berhadapan dengan sasuke yang selalu menganggu harinya. Namun di sisilain sasuke mengetahui siapa naruto sebenarnya. bad summary T.T RnR
1. Chapter 1

ciatttt mi-chan, author baru di sini, masih nyubi, butuh bimbingan, butuh ilham juga XD  
langsung aja dah di baca mi-chan bingung mau ngomong apa lagi*plakk

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Warning : typo(s), AU, OOC, banyak kata yang ngebingungin, gaje, alur ga nyambung  
**

**Don't like don't flame don't read.!  
**

**^o^**

**^o^**

**^o^**

Pada jaman dahulu kala, tinggallah seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan rambut pirang, mata sebiru laut serta bibir semerah cerry. Ia tinggal bersama kedua kakaknya serta ibu tirinya yang kejam. Hari-harinya diliputi dengan kesedihan saat menunggu pangeran yang gagah berani menjemputnya .etsss... tapi ini bukan cerita dongeng yang akan mi-chan ceritakan, cerita yang sebenarnya berawal dari suatu kota menuju ke rumah yang sederhana menuju peran utama kita.

"naruto... lihat baju ini cocok denganmu pasti kau akan terlihat manis"ucap wanita berambut pink.

"tidak..tidak.., nanti image naruto seperti ABG labil jika mengenakan pakaian itu sakura..."ucap wanita berambut pirang yang putih.

"apa katamu ino"ucap sakura sedikit kesal. Lalu berdebatlah mereka tentang pakaian yang pantas di kenakan naruto. Namun gadis yang mereka perdebatkan sedang asik memakan ramen kesukaannya di halaman depan.

"naruto... jika kau memilih yang itu kau seperti ABG labil pilih punyaku pasti kau seperti wanita dewasa."ucap ino yang masih berdebat dengan sakura.

Naruto hanya diam membisu tanpa sepatah katapun. Perempatan garis telah terlihat di dahinya.

"kakak... hentikan."ucap naruto dengan kedua tangan yang ia kepalkan.

"ada apa?"ucap mereka mengalihkan perdebatan.

"sudah kubilang aku bukan boneka kalian. Aku juga bukan perempuan?"ucap naruto kesal.

Belum sempat naruto meledakkan amarahnya, datang seorang wanita yang lebih tua dari mereka bertiga.

"ada apa ribut-ribut.? Kaa-saan cari kalian malah di sini."ucap wanita yang ternyata kurenai. "oia... naruto kaa-san belikan pakaian untukmu pasti kau akan terlihat manis mengenakannya."sambung kurenai.

Lalu dengan cepat kurenai mencari pakaian yang ia maksud di tas belanjanya. "tara... lucu kan"ucapnya mengeluarkan pakaian wanita yang imut berwarna biru muda dengan renda di leher dan lengannya.

"TIDAK..."ucap naruto dengan mata yang membulat sempurna saat melihat baju tersebut. Kehidupanku akan hancur jika di sini terus. Tou-san, kaa-san bawa aku bersama kalian batinya menjerit.

**Flasback on**.

10 tahun yang lalu sejak kejadian kecelakaan pesawat yang membawa kedua orang tuaku menuju kota iwa, aku dirawat oleh kurenai ia seorang janda beranak 2. Suami kurenai meninggal saat menjalankan misi untuk membantu kota suna dari perang melawan iwa. Ia juga merupakan sahabat dari ibuku, namun saat aku dirawat olehnya entah mengapa identitasku ia ubah menjadi perempuan saat umurku 6 tahun hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui identitas asliku.

Ia inilah aku gadis, bukan seorang pria yang menyembunyikan identitasnya pada dunia. Tapi aku tidak keberatan dengan semua ini sejak kurenai menceritakan semua kebenarannya yang ternyata kedua orang tuaku ialah seorang agen khusus yang di tugaskan untuk memata-matai komplotan penyelundup senjata dan obat-obatan terlarang yakni akatsuki. Akatsuki juga mengincar orang-orang yang menggangu bisnis mereka terutama kedua orang tua naruto. ia juga komplotan yang tak segan-segan membunuh untuk tujuan mereka.

Kurenai juga pernah bilang bahwa orang tuaku ternyata masih hidup namun di rahasiakan keberadaanya. Itulah mengapa alasan aku menyamar menjadi seorang wanita agar keberadaanku tidak diketahui oleh akatsuki agar keselamatan kedua orang tuaku dan diriku terjaga.

**Flasback off.**

Di sinilah aku terjebak oleh 3 wanita yang selalu membuatku tak berdaya. Aku berjalan menuju sekolah yang tercinta yaitu Konoha Middle School dengan dandan seperti wanita atau tepatnya boneka berbie.

"naruto... seperti biasa kau tanpa manis"ucap pria dengan tato 'Ai'

"diam kau gaara, aku sedang tidak mau bercanda ataupun berdebat denganmu."ucap naruto.

"oia... kau tak lupa kan nanti sore. Di taman konoha?"ucap gaara.

"sore?taman konoha?"ucap naruto menggingat-ingat sesuatu.

"jangan bilang kau lupa. Aku tak mau tau pokonya kau harus datang!"ucap gaara lalu meninggalkan naruto yang masih mengingat-ingat janjinya pada gaara.

Tanpa ia hiraukan perbincangan tadi naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Skip time

Sore hari.

**To : naruto**

**From : gaara si mata panda**

_**Jam 5 sore aku tunggu di taman di dekat konoha big time, jangan sampe ga datang. Kalo ga datang AKU CIUM KAU.**_

Naruto sonta kaget saat membaca pesan dari gaara, tanpa pikir panjang naruto segera berlari menuju taman konoha walaupun ia tak ingat sama sekali akan janjinya pada gaara.

Di sudut taman tepatnya di bawah monumen Konoha Big Time(KBT) terlihat sesosok laki-laki berambut merah dengan mata pandanya,ia selalu melihat arlogi di kanan kirinya. Tampaknya ia tengah menunggu seseorang.

Di samping kanannya terlihat seorang pria berparas tampan namun berekpresi datar, rambutnya yang hitam dengan model rambut seperti melawan grafitasi. Sedangan di samping kiri pemuda berambut merah tersebut terlihat wanita berparas cantik dengan rambut merah sepinggang dan berkacamata sedang menggandeng tangan sang pemuda bermata panda tersebut. beberapa menit kemudian pandangan pemuda itu menuju ke satu wanita yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

"gomen... gaara. Maaf aku telat tadi ada kelas tambahan"ucap naruto terengah-engah.

'platak'tangan pria bermata panda itu berhasil mendarat sempurna di kepala naruto , suara jitakannya berhasil membuat dua makhluk tak dikenal menengok ke sumber suara.

"ittai... gaara aku Cuma telat 30menit kenapa dijitak"ucap naruto. Lawan bicaranya hanya diam melihat naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya yang ternyata gaara.

"kau sudah membuatku dan temanku menunggumu, dasar naruto no baka"ucap gaara kesal.

"aku kan sudah minta maaf, lagi pula untuk apa kau mengajakku kesini. Sampai mengancam akan menci-"sebelum naruto meneruskan kalimatnya tangan kanan gaara membekap mulut naruto.

"sudah-sudah yang penting kau sudah datang"ucap garra masih membekap mulut naruto."kau diam saja yang itu tak usah di bahas"bisik gaara. Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda meng-ia-kannya.

"berhubung semua sudah di sini, aku kan memperkenalkan maksud dan tujuan kita kesini."ucap gaara.

'apa-apaan orang ini, seperti mau pidato'batin naruto

"naruto perkenalkan ini uchiha karin. Pacarku yang baru"ucap garra memperkenalkan ukenya. "dan yang ini sepupuh karin, uchiha sasuke mereka murid dari konoha high school."sambung gaara.

"hmm terus tujuanmu? Apa mengajakku kesini, ga ada untungnya tau gaara."ucap naruto yang sedikit kesal.

"tentu saja, ada untungnya. Aku kan akan menjodohkan kau dengan sepupuh karin, lagi pula kau sendiri apa tak takut digoda pria-pria nakal"ucap gaara meledek.

"apa? Aku tak mungkin semudah itu digoda ya. Aku juga ga mau sama makhluk bermuka dingin dengan ramput kaya pantat ayam yang ga dipotong-potong ekornya."ucap naruto sambil menunjuk kearah sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa terhina menengok ke arah naruto yang berekpresi kesal. Lalu ia melangkah mendekati naruto yang tanpa naruto sadari sudah ada di depan matanya. Semakin lama semakin memperpendek jarak diantara keduanya. Lalu 'CUP' kecupan kecil telah mendarat di bibir naruto. Gaara dan karin hanya kaget melihat agedan yang setengah nista itu.

"kau... akan jadi milikku."ucap sasuke mengangkat dagu naruto dengan satu jari tangannya.

"apa kau bilang?HAH?"ucap naruto mukanya seperti kepiting rebus yang siap di santap.

"kau akan menjadi milikku seorang dobe"ucap sasuke yang masih berdekatan dengan wajah naruto. Sontak naruto mendaratkan tinju ke arah pipi pucat sasuke.

"SASUKE TAME..."teriak naruto.

**TBC**

**^0^**

**^0^**

**^0^**

**dibalik layar...**mi : akhirnya tamat juga eh.. XD

naruto : enak aja bersambung kali*jitak mi-chan

mi : auhhhh sakit naru. abis aku ga punya ide lagi buat nerusinnya*elus-elus kepala yang kena jitak.  
rasanya ga mau ku terusin

naruto : nasibku mi-chan gimana udah seenaknya maen ubah identitasku aja.*nangis guling-guling

mi-chan : hehehe teriam nasib ya naruto*kabur...

itachi : aku belum beraksi ni ga boleh berakhir.#keluar aura membunuh.

mi & naru*merinding disco liat itachi.

sasuke : aku sedikit banget munculnya.

mi : yaudah kalo gitu aku ga mau nerusin sekenarionya TITIK*pulang pundung

naruto, sasuke*ngejer mi-chan yang pundung

itachi : tolong di reviews ya reader... kasin naruto yang nasibnya jadi cewe jadi-jadian, kasian aku juga ni belum muncul-muncul.

ok.. sekian.. terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot baca sampe sini. sampai ketemu lagi di chapter 2.

^o^

^o^

^o^

chapter selanjutnya...

sasuke yang tiba-tiba mensetujui perjodohan yang diadakan gaara secara mendadak membuat naruto semakin murka mengubah identitasnya. lalu di saat yang sama tim akatsuki telah menemukan keberadaan anak dari mata-mata konoho, karena penghianat di negaranya. akankah naruto akan selamat? apa sebenarnya tujuan sasuke menerima naruto yang tak ia kenal sebelumnya. nanti selanjutnya di chapter yang akan di updet XD


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 update... pertama-tama mi-chan mau berterima kasih atas reviews dari reader-reader semua, juga permintaan maaf karna banyak kesalahan kata kalimat de el el. kaya mau ceramah ya XD  
langsung aja ke cerita.  
selamat membaca minna ^o^/

**~o~**

**~o~**

cerita sebelumnya

"kau... akan jadi milikku."ucap sasuke mengangkat dagu naruto dengan satu jari tangannya.

"apa kau bilang?HAH?"ucap naruto mukanya seperti kepiting rebus yang siap di santap.

"kau akan menjadi milikku seorang"ucap sasuke yang masih berdekatan dengan wajah naruto. Sontak naruto mendaratkan tinju ke arah pipi pucat sasuke. kali ini naruto bener-benar menyembunyikan identitas aslinya. "dasar tame mesum"teriak naruto

**~o~**

**~o~**

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Warning : typo(s), AU, OOC, banyak kata yang ngebingungin, gaje, alur ga nyambung, menampilkan ke abnormalan author dalam pengetikan XD**

**Don't like don't read.!**

**~o~**

**~o~**

**~o~**

"aku tak mau denganmu, dasar tame mesum baka..."teriak naruto sambil menunjuk pemuda yang tersungkur akibat tinjunya itu.

"kau,tenagamu besar juga ya."ucap sasuke merasakan pukulan yang amat berasa di pipinya.

"itu baru setengah dari tenagaku"ucap naruto bangga. Di lain sisi gaara dan karin meninggalkan pasangan baru tersebut yang masih berdebat.

"naruto. Aku suka kamu. Jadi pacarku ya?"ucap sasuke dengan mudahnya. Lagi-lagi si rambut hitam dengan gaya rambut melawan garafitasi ini sukses membulatkan mata si blonde pirang.

"TIDAK... T-A-M-E BAKA"ucapnya dengan penekanan suara.

"ia naruto. Kau sudah tidak dapat mengelak. Kau jadi pacarku sekarang."ucap sasuke mendekati naruto yang masih kesal atas tindakan yang seenakannya itu

'orang ini gila apa. Baru saja beberapa menit kenal sudah bilang suka, terlebih lagi aku kan pria.'batin naruto geram yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"kalau kau diam berarti kau setuju"ucapnya

"aku bilang tidak TAME, bodoh, seenaknya bicara seperti itu, model rambut yang aneh kaya pantat ayam yang abis di catok, kulit putih kaya mayat hidup. Tapi tampan... apa? Baka baka baka"ucap naruto tak sadar mengucapkan kata yang tak seharusnya ia ucapkan 'kenapa lidah ini bicara seperti itu'batinya menyesal.

"apa katamu.? Tampan?"ucap sasuke mempertegas kata yang dimaksud naruto. Tapi naruto tak berkata apapun tangannya mengaca-acak rambut pirang sepinggang yang terurai indah.

"ha? Aku berbicara apa ya?"ucap naruto memasang wajah polos dipaksa karna tak ingin terlihat berbohong.

"kau tadi menyebutku tampan, berarti kau juga menyukaiku. Benarkan?"tegas sasuke

"tidak kau salah dengar"ucap naruto menggembungkan pipi kucingnya.

"kalau begitu kau membenciku ya?"ucap sasuke.

"hmm tidak juga"ucap naruto mencari kata yang pas untuk pria aneh didepannya ini.

"lalu apa kesal padaku?"ucap sasuke, naruto hanya mengangguk tanda meng-ia-kan. "marah padaku, sebal denganku"sambung sasuke.

"ia begitulah."ucap naruto dengan ekspresi kemenangan karna telah berhasil menyadarkan orang aneh dihadapannya itu.

"dan kau menyukaiku kan."ucap sasuke dengan nada cepat.

"ia begitulah."ucap naruto, beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar akan sesuatu. "apa katamu.?"lanjut naruto kaget.

"kau kan sudah meng-ia-kannya berarti kita pacaran ya"ucap sasuke tersenyum kecil. Lalu mendaratkan kecupan di pipi naruto.

"TIDAKKK..."sontak naruto berlari menjahui sasuke yang masih membeku karna sikap dan suara naruto yang hampir memecahkan gendang telinganya.

Naruto terus berlari sampai ia menemukan rumahnya tercinta, sesampainya di sana ia langsung menuju kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan 3 wanita sedang memperhatikan dirinya yang tambah aneh.

"hai... aniki, kau kenapa? Tanpa memberi salam kau langsung berlari ke kamar mandi"ucap sakura yang berdiri di pintu kamar mandi memperhatikan tingkah adiknya itu yang menggosok-gosokan mukannya dengan tangan lentiknya.

"anu... itu... itu... gomen nee-chan"ucap naruto yang tersenyum malu. Sakura memperhatikan tubuh adiknya yang sangat kacau, ia melihat tanda-tanda di bibir naruto yang membuatkan terkaget.

"naruto... bibirmu? Kenapa menjadi merah sekali. Dan ini?"ucap sakura tangannya menyentuh bibir mungil naruto. "kau habis berciuman ya?"ledeknya.

"apa?bagaimana kaka tau. Eh... maksudku ka-ka tau dari ma-na?"ucap naruto terbata-bata.

"ino, kaa-san naruto sudah bisa berciuman"teriak sakura di pintu kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan naruto.

Dengan waktu hitungan menit kedua orang yang di panggil sakura menyerbu kamar mandi yang di tempati naruto. Kegaduhan serta pertanyaan yang memojokinya, naruto seperti seorang buronan yang tertangkap basah melakukan tindak kriminal lalu di introgasi oleh 3 polisi yang bersikeras tentang semua argumen mereka.

Bibirnya diam membisu mendengar semua pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi di limpahkan padanya.

'tau-san kaa-san kapan kalian membawaku pergi dari tempat ini'batinnya menangis. Sudah jatuh ketiban duren setruk mungkin kiasan yang tepat untuk naruto saat ini.

**~o~**

**~o~**

**~o~**

Skip time.

Di pagi hari sudah terlihat wanita berseragam sekolah, rambut yang pirang sepingang dengan setengah bagian depan ia tarik kebelakang membentuk simpul lucu dengan ikat rambut kupu-kupu, matanya bak permata shappier ,bibir yang kecil serta semerah darah. Tiga garis di wajahnya mempermanis penampilannya. Dikanan kirinya tampak wanita yang asik menggosip tentang topik yang lagi hot.

"jadi dia sasuke ya. Yang berani mencuri ciuman pertama adik manis kita ini"ucap ini sambil mencubit pipi kecil naruto.

"ittai... sakit nee-chan, lepaskan atau ku berantakin ni usaha kalian mendadaniku"ucap naruto, ino langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi naruto.

"kalo tidak salah sasuke senior kita bukan. tempatnya di gedung sebelah sekolah."ucap sakura menerawang jauh.

"sudahlah kakak aku tak ingin membahasnya"ucap naruto cuek meninggalkan dua wanita yang menatapnya heran seolah berkata'sasuke kenapa mau dengan anak itu?'

Di kejahuan terlihat gaara yang berlari menghampiri naruto. Sudah tidak heran kalo gaara selalu menyapanya hanya sekedar mengucapkan salam ataupun menggodanya serta ia pernah berpendapat bahwa naruto itu tempat cuci matanya agar ia semangat belajar di pagi hari.

"naruto..."sapa gaara di kejahuan. Sontak naruto menoleh kesumber orang yang memanggil namanya itu.

"ada apa gaara-kun, bukannya memberi salam malah berterik-teriak"ucapnya menggenbungkan pipi kucingnya.

"sudahlah itu tidak penting ada yang ingin ku bahas nanti saat istirahat. Sudah ya aku ketempat karin dulu. Kutunggu di tempat biasa. Jangan lupa lagi!"ucap gaara berlari menjahui naruto.

'orang itu tak pernah berubah selalu membuat janji aneh denganku'ucap batinnya.

Di lantai tiga tepatnya ruang guru, terlihat sosok pria dewasa berambut hitam diikat satu dengan garis keriput di kedua pipinya menuju batang hidungnya. Jika di lihat dengan seksama sosoknya mirip seseorang yang di sebut TAME bagi naruto. Ia memperhatikan gadis pirang yang berekpresi sebal saat ditinggal pergi oleh pria berambut merah.

"itachi sudah saatnya kau masuk kelas pertamamu"ucap kakasih sensei.

"ya. Sensei"ucap pria yang bernama uchiha itachi. 'naruto kau akan kudapatkan, akan ku hancurkan hidupmu bersama kedua orang tuamu'ucap batin itachi yang terus berjalan menuju kelas pertama yang ternyata kelas naruto.

"ohayo... "ucap sensei baru itu.

"ohayo sensei"ucap murid-murid bersamaan dengan nada malas.

"salam kenal aku uchiha itachi guru matematika kalian yang baru menggantikan guru kakasih untuk sementara waktu"salam itachi ramah.

"memang kakasih sensei kemana?"ucap ten-ten

"dia cuti 5 bulan menemui keluarganya serta istrinya yang akan melahirkan"ucap itachi datar.

Twicth... sebelah alis naruto terangkat mendengar nada suara sensei baru itu persis dengan suara pria yang telah memaksanya menjadi kekasihnya. Namun ia tidak memperdulikan siapa orang di depannya, naruto kembali melanjutan kegiatannya yang sibuk dengan tangannya mencoret-coret kertas berisi soal matematika.

'aku telah menemukanmu naruto'ucap batin itachi mencuri pandang ke arah naruto.

~Siang hari saat istirahat sekolah~

"ada apa gaara kau memanggilku kesini."ucapnya sembari memakan bekal buatan kurenai.

"kemarin kau benar-benar lupa semua janjimu ya. Kau memang benar-benar membuatku malu di depan seniorku naruto"ucap gaara kecewa akan sosok di sampingnya yang sedang asik menyantap makan siangnya.

"janji yang mana?"ucap naruto polos, memandang kelangit mengingat-ingat suatu hal.

**Flasback on.**

"naruto ingat ya, besok sore di KBT jangan membuatku malu"ucap gaara

"memang ada apa?"ucap lawan bicaranya yakni naruto.

"besok sore aku akan memperkenalkan pacar baruku."ucap gaara antusias.

"lalu hubungannya denganku. Dengar ya mata panda aku bukan ibumu jadi tak usah memperkenalkanku dan tak usah meminta ijin padaku jika kau punya pacar baru"ucap naruto mengemuti lolypopnya.

"bukan itu maksudku, aku ingin menajak pacarku karin kencan tapi ia harus ditemani sepupuhnya agar dapat keluar rumah, nah tujuanmu hanya untuk menjaga sepupuh karin agar tidak menggangu kami"ucap gaara serius mendang mata biru naruto.

Twich sebelah alis naruto terangkat "apa aku di jadikan satpam kalian"ucap naruto kesal.

"kau selalu salah paham, dengarkan aku dulu!. Jika kau menemaniku akan ku traktir ramen selama 1 minggu free berapapun mangkuk yang kau makan akan kubayarkan."ucap gaara santai.

"ramen..."ucap naruto mendengar kata ramen mata naruto berbinar-binar menatap seorang pria bermata panda seperti melihat pangeran hatinya.

"beneran gaara-kun kau tak bohongkan"sambung naruto mendekati gaara yang sudah bersemu merah didekati oleh gadis bak berbie itu.

"beneran. Masa aku berbohong dengan sahabatku sendiri"ucap gaara. Lalu naruto hanya menggut tandanya mensetujuinya.

**Flasback off.**

"oh... jadi seperti itu. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan menjadi pacar si tame baka itu kan"ucap naruto menggembungkan pipi kucingnya.

"ia memang, tapi itu di luar kendaliku."ucap gaara dengan tampang tak berdosanya.

"ish... kau ini, yang penting aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi"ucap naruto acuh.

"siapa bilang. Justru aku ingin ke gedungnya. Antarkan aku ya"ucap gaara dengan puppy ayes-nya. Tanpa di setujui oleh naruto pria bermata panda itu menarik tangan naruto menuju gedung sebelah.

**~o~**

**~o~**

**~o~**

Sesampainya di gedung yang mereka tuju. Terlihat sasuke serta beberapa anak seusianya tengah asik memperebutkan satu bola. Di sudut lapangan terlihat karin dan beberapa anak perempuan yang berteriak-triak memberi semangat kepada pemain basket itu.

Naruto tak dapat memalingkan matanya dari sesosok gadis berambut hitam legam dengan mata lavendernya tubuhnya yang langsing dan kulitnya yang putih serta wajah yang begitu suci bagi naruto. Batinnya menginginkan wanita itu hanya untuk dirinya. Namun tiba-tiba datang pria yang menggangu lamunannya itu.

"naruto kau datang menemuiku?"ucap pria yang menggangu fokus naruto pada gadis di sebrang lapangan. "naruto kau melihat apa?"sambung pria yang sekarang berada di sampingnya lalu melihat apa yang naruto pusatkan.

"oh... hyuga hinata"ucap sasuke ringan.

"kau kenal dengannya. Kenalkan aku kenalkan aku"ucap naruto seraya gadis manis.

'manis sekali'batin sasuke. "tidak bisa nanti dia merebutku darimu"ucap sasuke dengan kePDan tingkat dewa.

Twich... sebelah alis naruto terangkat kembali. "apa katamu? lagi pula siapa yang mau dengan tame sepertimu"naruto sebal.

"gadis itu"ucap sasuke menunjuk kearah hinata. 'apa hinata menyukai sasuke. Tidak boleh tidak boleh'ucap batin naruto kemudian dia diam sejenak memikirkan suatu hal.

"kalau kau ingin aku menjadi pacarku. Hinata-chan harus jadi miliku.?"ucap naruto menatap serius wajah sasuke lekat-lekat.

Di lain tempat terlihat seorang pria separu baya dengan rambut hitam di ikat satu dan memiliki satu garis dipipi sampai batang hidungnya dikanan dan kirinya, sedang membongkar lemari besi yang berisi kertas yang terdapat nama-nama semua sisiwa konoha. Tangannya berhenti pada kertas yang bertuliskan N. Naruto. Alisnya mengkerut membaca tilisan itu'mengapa N?'

**TBC**

**\^o^/**

**\^o^/**

**dibalik layar...**

naruto : asikkk ada hinata*lari kearah hinata langsung dipeluk XD  
#hinata cengaoh, malu, mukannya kaya tomat.

me : kalian tidak boleh pacaran dulu*langsung tarik hinata dari pelukan naruto.

naruto : jangan pisahkan kami lagi mi-chan.*sambil narik tangan hinata.

me : heheheh... ga harus misah dulu. kan lagi puasa :p

gaara : judul sama cerita beda jauh... ga ada dongeng2nya? -_-

sasuke : hn' bener juga kata gara, mi-chan kau mau dibawa kemana alur ceritanya.?*liat mi-chan tampang serius banget

hinata, naruto yang masih maen tarik-tarikan tangan langsung liat kearah mi-chan. itachi yang sedari tadi itung gaji dari chptr ini langsung nengok ke arah mi-chan.

mi-chan : itu.. itu... hehehe... gimana ya menceritakannya.*garuk2 rambut yang ketombenya 1 truk

sasuke : mi-chan ga konstinten.  
yang lain cuma manggut2 setuju dengan sasuke

mi-chan : baka ne... sabar mi-chan puasa*elus2 dada, beberapa menit langsung out berjalan menjauh dari mereka semua.

naruto : mi-chan kau mau kemana, jangan bilang mau kabur dai fanfict ini.

mi-chan : anu... aku mau pulang. dari pada aku batal ngeladenin kalian.

itachi : apa pulang.?

hinata : maaf mi-chan kami membuatmu marah*malu2

mi-chan : aku pulang dulu karna mau tidur...*langsung kabur ke kamar. yang lain hanya menggejar mi-chan, kecuali hinata yang bingung.

hinata : mohon kritikan saran dan reviews-nya reader.*salam membungkuk.

**~o~**

**~o~**

**cuplikan di chapter berikutnya ...**

"nee-chan boleh ya kali ini ku potong rambutku. tak mungkin aku bertemu dengannya dengan penampilan seperti ini."bujuk naruto ke sakura dan ino.

"tanya kaa-san saja aku menyerah denganmu"ucap sakura sebal. apa yang terjadi dengan naruto sehingga ia ingin memotong rambut panjangnya yang pirang itu.

nantikan di chapter yang akan di update*kalo inget#plakk XD


	3. Chapter 3

hai ketemu lagi dengan mi-chan di chapter ketiga. sebelumnya mi-chan minta maaf karna di chapter ke-2 terlalu banyak typo dan ooc sampe-sampe michan ga bisa itung saking buanyakknya T.T

dan ucapan trima kasih bagi yang sudah reviews dan membaca fanfict mi-chan di chapter ini.  
semoga ga terlalu banyak typo T.T

so. happy reading minna^o^/

...

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Warning : typo(s), AU, OOC, banyak kata yang ngebingungin, gaje, alur ga nyambung, menampilkan ke abnormalan author dalam pengetikan XD**

**Don't like don't read.!**

**...**

"ka sakura... boleh ya? Kaa-san ijinkan aku Cuma 1 hari saja ko"bujuk pria berparas wanita dengan rambut pirangnya itu.

"kau mau mati apa naruto?"ucap wanita yang dipanggil kaa-san oleh naruto.

"tap-ta-pi... kaa-san. Mana bisa aku bertemu dengannya sebagai wanita"bujuk naruto sambil memperlihatkan wajah puppy eyes-nya. "ka sakura, ka ino bantu aku untuk menyakinkan kaa-san"sambung naruto.

"aku menyerah dengan sikapmu naruto"ucap sakura berwajah datar.

"naruto... kau akan mudah tertangkap oleh akatsuki itu. Apa kau tak menyadari pergerakan mereka. Lagi pula mana bisa aku mendandanimu jika kau menjadi pria"ucap ino panjang lebar. Sakura dan kurenai hanya mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat ino.

"kalian semua jahat ..."teriak naruto pergi menjahui ketiga wanita itu.

"ini semua gara-gara cinta. Jika saja naruto tidak bertemu dengannya"ucap kurenai.

"hn. Tapi apa salah jika naruto jatuh cinta kepada seorang gadis, itukan normal.?"ucap sakura bertanya kepada kedua wanita di depannya.

"jika saja keadaan tidak membuatnya seperti ini."ucap ino memandang lurus ke atap langit rumahnya.

Perkataan terakhir ino membuat ruangan hening seketika, tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan lebih lanjut. Mereka di sibukan oleh pikiran masing-masing. Namun di sudut ruangan tepatnya kamar naruto. Ia masih mencari cara bagaimana ia menjumpai wanita yang dicintainya.

**Flasback on.**

"kalau kau ingin aku menjadi pacarmu. Hinata-chan harus jadi miliku.?"ucap naruto menatap serius wajah sasuke lekat-lekat.

"ha... kau ini sudah keterlaluan bodoh ya dobe."ucap sasuke. "apa kau ingin memacarinya? Kau tak lihat siapa dirimu DOBE?"sambung sasuke yang mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah naruto.

"uah... jangan dekat-dekat"ucapnya langsung mendorong dada bidang sasuke. 'sial aku lupa aku identitasku bukan laki-laki, bagaimana ini'batin naruto.

Diam mulutnya membeku, otaknya mencari alasan yang masuk akal untuk pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sasuke.

"baiklah, aku tak perlu alasanmu. Lagipula aku sudah muak dengan wanita itu, ambil saja untukmu."ledek sasuke, seketika sasuke menarik pinggang ramping naruto mendekat ketubuhnya. "tapi... jika kau sudah mendapatkan dia, kau harus menjadi milikku. Tak seorangpun akan mendapatkanmu"bisiknya di telinga naruto.

Lagi dan lagi naruto hanya bisa diam dibuatnya tanpa dapat menggerakan tubuhnya. Gaara dan karin hanya tertawa kecil melihat adegan setengah nista itu, namun gadis yang naruto sukai menghilang diantara fans grils yang meneriaki sasuke.

Pendekatanpun dimulai, mulai dari bertukar e-mail atas prantara sasuke.

Tanggal : rabu, 10/07/2012

_**To : hyuga hinata**_

_**From : princes**__** orange **_

_**Hi hinata, sejak pertama aku melihatmu aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu. Rambutmu bagai ombak yang menerpa hatiku. Matamu bagai bulan yang menerangi malamku, dan wajahmu bagai surga di tengah gersangnya hatiku yang menunggu cintamu.**_

Menit demi naruto tunggu untuk melihat balasan dari e-mailnya.

_**To : princes**__** orange **_

_**From : hyuga hinata.**_

_**Trimakasih atas pujiannya. Tapi siapa kamu apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?**_

Naruto yang sedari tadi menunggu balasan dari sang pujaan hati, tersenyum mukanya bersemu merah hatinya berdetak tak karuan. Pelajaran dari kabuto sensei pun tak ia hiraukan matanya berbinar-binar melihat balasan dari hinata.

_**To : hyuga hinata**_

_**From : princes**__** orange **_

_**Mungkin kau tak mengenalku, aku seseorang yang memandangmu dari kejahuan. Aku seseorang yang memperhatikanmu setiap saat. Dan aku ingin mengenal jauh tentangmu.**_

"ha... siapa orang ini.? Kenapa aku tak sadar?"ucap hinata membaca baik-baik pesan dari pengemar rahasianya, namun ia mengabaikan pesan terakhir dari naruto.

Disisi lain terlihat wajah yang sangat cemas memperhatikan layar i-pad yang ia genggamnya. "hinata kenapa kau tak balas."ucapnya khawatir.

Menit-menit ia lewati dengan terus menatap layar i-pad lalu mengecek inbox setiap satu menit. Beberapa jam ia menunggu sampai waktunya jam sekolah tak ada tanda-tanda hinata akan membalas e-mailnya.

_**To : princes**__** orange **_

_**From : hyuga hinata.**_

_**Bagaimana aku bisa tau dan mengenalmu jika tak tahu siapa dirimu?**_

"akhirnya hinata membalas e-mailku"ucap naruto wajahnya bersemu kembali.

_**To : hyuga hinata**_

_**From : princes orange**_

_**Jika kau ingin bertemu dan mengenal lebih jauh diriku datanglah ke KBT(konoha big time) jum'at depan jam 5p.m  
apa kau keberatan?**_

_**...**_

_**To : princes orange**_

_**From : hyuga hinata**_

_**Baiklah orang misterius ku tunggu di KBT. Salam kenal princes orange ^0^/**_

_**...**_

_**To :hyuga hinata**_

_**From : princes orange**_

_**Salam kenal juga my princess :***_

"yehh... akhirnya aku bisa bertemu langsung dengannya"ucap naruto sambil lompat dari kursi belajarnya. Teman-temannya serta kabuto sensei hanya meilhat seran naruto.

"hei naruto kau bisa bertemu dengannya jika jam sekolah usai"ucap kabuto sensei.

"heheheh maaf sensei."ucap naruto menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal.

**Flasback off**

Dan sekarang naruto memikirkan cara bagaimana ia akan menemui wanita yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. "aku tak boleh menyerah, aku harus bertemu dengan hinata"tekatnya. Lalu ia membawa semua tabungan yang di celengan kodoknya, naruto pergi mengendap-endap meninggalkan rumah melalui jendela kamarnya.

"Cuma orang itu yang dapat membantuku"ucap naruto berlari menjahui rumahnya. Ia rogok kantung celananya, lalu di keluarkannya banda kecil persegi empat.

_**To : teme bodoh.**_

_**From : dobe-chan**_

_**Teme temui aku di lapangan belakang sekolah, cepat jangan sampai telat!**_

_**...**_

_**To : dobe-chan**_

_**From : teme bodoh**_

'_**hn'**_

Skip..

Sesampainya mereka di lapangan sekolah. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, tak ada yang membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu.

"teme... a-ku butuh ban-tuanmu"ucap naruto gugup. 'mengapa jantungku berdetak kencang'batinya

"hn. Apa?"ucap sasuke berwajah dingin.

"jum'at depan aku... bukan sepupuhku menajak hinata pergi ke KBT. Tapi keluarganya tidak mengijinkan untuk menemuinya. Dia harus apa? Apa aku, eh.. bukan maksudku apa sepupuhku harus bertekat menemuinya?"kata naruto panjang lebar.

'hn'ucap sasuke.

'apa-apaan dia. Kenapa dengan sikapnya kali ini.? Sabar naruto sabar?'batinya tangan naruto mengelus-elus dadanya untuk menenagkan hatinya yang ingin meninju sasuke.

"HN apa sasuke? Apa kau setuju dengan pendapatku?"ucap naruto yang masih menenagkan hatinya.

'hn'hanya kata itu yang sasuke keluarkan.

Naruto yang sudah panjang lebar bercerita tentang kesusahannya hanya di tanggapi dengan dua huruf yaitu'H-N'.

"dasar teme... percuma saja aku konsultasi denganmu. Aku tak peduli lagi"ucap naruto kesal, kakinya sudah tak tahan berada dekat dengan sasuke. Namun sebelum naruto pergi meninggalkan sasuke. Sasuke memegang tangannya dengan kuat lalu menarikanya ke pangkuannya.

"jika dia laki-laki maka lakukanlah"ucap sasuke lalu mendaratkan kecupan kecil di bibir naruto.

"uahhh... dasar baka. Lepaskan aku teme"ucap naruto meronta-ronta, semakin ia meronta semakin sasuke memeluknya erat dan menampikan wajah mesumnya.

"dobe karna kau telah memanggilku kesini dan berkonsiltasi tentang hal yang tak penting denganku, kau harus memberikan aku hadiah?"ucap sasuke yang masih memeluk naruto di pangkuannya.

"he... ha-diah a-pa te-me, lep-askan du-lu." Ucap naruto kesakitan karna pelukan sasuke yang semakin erat.

"kencan denganku selamat 1 minggu"katanya menatap lurus kemata shappire naruto.

"aku tak mau, dasar teme mesum"ucap naruto menggembungkan muka kucingnya.

"jika tidak mau, aku akan memperkosamu sekarang juga"ucap sasuke dengan wajah mesumnya.

"ua... baik teme baka jelek, kaya mayat hidup, udah bosen hi-"ucap naruto terhenti ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibit dingin milik sasuke.

'kaa-san tou-san bantu aku menjalani hidup ini'ucap batinnya

...

Satu hari sebelum hari yang sudah di janjikan.

"akhirnya aku potong rambut juga. Wahh leganya"ucap naruto saat keluar dari tukang pangkas rambut.

"ha... aku menyesal mengantakkanmu naruto"ucap wanita yang di samping naruto dengan wajah lesunya.

"ka ino jangan bersedih Cuma oneesan yang mau mengantarkanku dan setuju denganku."ucap naruto menghibur oneesan-nya yang masih tak rela ia kembali ke identitas aslinya.

"tapi kenapa oneesan bawa rambutku yang dipotong itu?"tanya naruto.

"tentu saja untuk menjadikan wigg. Kau kan Cuma sehari menjadi laki-laki. Dan berikutnya kau harus memakai wigg"tegas ino.

"baiklah baiklah apapun demi hinata. Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengannya"ucap naruto.

"hei... bagaimana jika ia tak menyukaimu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan naruto"tanya ino yang memasang wajah seriusnya.

"hmmm... aku belum memikirkan sampai sejauh itu ka.?"ucapnya menerawang jauh kelangit siang itu. "mana mungkin dia menolak wajah setampan ini"sambungnya.

Tibalah hari dimana naruto akan bertemu dengannya.

_**To : hyuga hinata**_

_**From : **__**princes orange**_

_**Hari dimana kita akan bertemu telah tiba. Dimana jantungku tak dapat berhenti berdetak memanggil namamu dan mataku tak sabar untuk melihat paras cantikmu.**_

_**...**_

_**To : princes orange**_

_**From : hyuga hinata**_

_**Ia aku akan menuggumu. Sampai ketemu di KBT **_

Naruto yang membaca balasan e-mail dari hinata hanya tersenyum senang, sesekali ia memperlihatkan wajah yang bersemu.

Jum'at pukul 4.40p.m KBT(Konoha Bid Time)

Terlihat sesosok pria berambut blonde pirang mengenakan kaos orange dan bercelana jeans hitam telah bersender di monumen KBT wajahnya berseri terkadang pipi kucingnya merona saat memperhatikan i-padnya membuat para seme ingin memangsanya.

10 menit ia masih bersender di sana. Lalu 5 menit setelahnya ia melihat seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan mata Lavender dengan rambut Indigo yang tak lain ialah hyuga hinata berjalan menghampiri tempat yang telah di tentukan.

_**To : princes orange**_

_**From : hyuga hinata**_

_**Kau dimana orang misterius.? Aku sudah di KBT**_

_**...**_

_**To : hyuga hinata**_

_**From : princes orange**_

_**Aku sudah di depanmu lihatlah lurus kedepan searah jam 12.**_

Lalu hinata menurutin perintah dari orang misteris itu. Matanya meruncingkan pandangannya ke arah depan.

'apa dia yang berpakaian orange itu'ucap batinnya. Saat hinata memfokuskan pandangnya, naruto beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sedari tadi menghampiri hinata.

"hai hinata"ucap naruto langsung memegang tangan hinata dan mencium punggung tangannya.

"ha-i. K-au prin-ces o-range i-tu?"ucapnya terbata.

"ia. My princess akhirnya kita bertemu"ucap naruto tersenyum untuk hinata.

"senyuman itu hanya untukku naruto."ucap seseorang bermata onix yang tengah bersembunyi di balik KBT memerhatikan dua orang yang saling bertatapan penuh arti.

Selang beberapa menit naruto dan hinata bercengkramah datanglah seorang pria separuh baya dengan mata onixnya dan terdapat garis keriput di sekitar matanya.

"hai uzumaki naruto akhirnya aku menemukanmu"ucap pria itu.

"itachi sensei kenapa anda di sini dan anda tau nam-"ucap naruto matanya membulat sempurna saat ia menyadari sesuatu hal.

"a-kat-su-ki"ucapnya terbata.

"aku adalah uchiha itachi team dari akatsuki. Tugas ku datang menghampirimu tentu saja untuk membunuhmu"tegas itachi

"sial kenapa ia datang seperti ini. Aku harus melindungi naruto"ucap pria dengan mata onix yang mulai melangkah menjahui KBT.

**TBC**

**dibuang sayang XD  
**

mi : ua... akhirnya slesai selesai selesai. XD*loncat-loncat  
gomenn mi-chan terlalu banyak OOC dan typo-nya T.T

sasuke : mi-chan kau itu lebih bodoh dari dobe

mi : KAU! o9*langsung keluar tanduk diatas kepala.

naruto : sudahlah mi-chan teme sudah. mi-chan kau kan tak sadar jika otakmu dan tanganmu tidak singkron*garuk2 kepala mi-chan yang ada tanduknya.

mi : KALIAN!*2 tinju mendarat di pipi naruto dan sasuke.

narusasu : akkkkk... lagi2 mi-chan ngambek*terpental ke desa suna.

sakura : ada apa ini seperti ada tornado.

ino : sudah hiraukan saja mereka. mohon kritikan.

sakura : dan sarannya serta reviews dari reader semua. nantikan kami di chapter selanjutnya \^o^/

...

cerita selanjutnya.

"kau dan kau. kalian kalian siapa?"ucap pria dengan kumis kucing diwajahnya menatap heran kedua orang yang sedang beradu tanding.

"aku adalah pahlawanmu naruto"ucap pria bermata onix dengan rambut seperti pantat ayam. ada apa dengan dua orang pria yang sedang bertarung itu. apakah mereka memperebutkan seorang pria manis yang memandang heran keduanya.


	4. Chapter 4

uahhhhhh mi-chan update lagi XD  
maaf ya yang belum kebales reviewsnya, dan trima kasih kembali atas semua reviews dan semangat yang di berikan untuk mi-chan.

di chapter ini mi-chan cuma menampilkan adegan kekerasan*plakk  
jadi ga da romantis-romantisnya T.T

langsung aja deh, happy reading minna ^o^/

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Warning : typo, AU, OOC, OC banyak kata yang ngebingungin, alur di percepat, EYD kacau, adegan tembak menembak.**

**Don't like don't read.!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Onix bertemu dengan onix, dua orang manusia saling bertatapan. Pandangan mereka terlihat penuh arti, seolah-olah berkata 'aku akan membunuhmu jika kau halangi aku'. Namun nampak sesosok mahkluk yang tak mengerti arti pandangan kedua onix tersebut, matanya terbelalak melihat dua orang yang mengeluarkan aura yang menakutkan.

"minggirlah kau sasuke"ucap pria bermata onix dengan rambut panjang yang di ikat satu.

"tidak , sadarlah akan perbuatanmu"bentak seorang yang hampir mirip dengan lawan bicaranya.

"jika kau menghalangiku untuk kali ini. Tak segan-segan aku juga akan membunuhmu"ucapnya yang ternyata itachi.

"akupun sebaliknya"tegas sasuke yang merogok sesuatu di balik punggungnya. Lalu beberapa detik setelahnya sasuke menggeluarkan pistol Mark 23 di tangan kanannya mengarahkan ke hadapan itachi, sasuke tak ragu untuk memulai peperang.

"cih... dasar bocah, akupun tak segang-segang manghabisimu"ucap itachi lalu mengarahkan pistol FN ke sasuke.

"a..ada apa ini, kalian apa tidak takut saling mengarahkan pistol. Ini tempat umum"ucap pria dengan surai pirangnya yaitu naruto. Tubuhnya sudah panas dingin melihat adegan yang akan mengarah kepada kekerasan. Hinata yang di sampingnya telah pingsan, karna rasa takutnya.

"naruto pergi dari sini. CEPAT!"perintah sasuke.

"ta..tapi... hei bagaimana kau ta-"ucapnya terhenti mengingat kondisinya yang sekarang sebagai laki-laki dan tidak di ketahui oleh siapapun. Namun pria yang di hadapannya memanggil namanya'sasuke bagaimana kau tau diriku. Ada apa ini? Lalu itachi sensei kenapa ingin membunuhku'batinya bertanya.

"guru itachi kenapa kau ingin membunuhku?"tanya naruto dengan wajah yang bingung.

"tentu saja ini karna orang tuamu"jawab itachi. "sudah jangan banyak bicara lagi"sambungnya menarik pelatuk FN.

JEDER.

"naruto menyingkir"teriak sasuke lalu berlari kearah naruto untuk melindunginya dari peluru yang melesat amat cepat.

"ak.. kau tak apa naruto. Ku bilang cepat pergi dari sini."ucap sasuke menahan sakit akibat peluru yang memasuki punggungnya.

Sontak para penggunjung tamanpun berhamburkan panik karna insiden penembakan itu. Sasuke berbalik mengarahkan Mark 23nya ke arah itachi lalu ia bersama naruto bersembunyi di balik toko-toko kelontong.

JEDER

JEDER

Dua peluru melesat cepat kearah itachi, dengan sigap itachi menghindari peluru-peluru yang di arahkan sasuke.

"dengan tubuhku yang seperti ini aku tak dapat melindungimu sepenuhnya."ucap sasuke

"tapi sasuke, apa kau tak apa? Apa aku bisa menolongmu?"ucap naruto khawatir.

"jika kau mengkhawatirkanku sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini bawa hinata juga. Nyawamu lebih penting di banding diriku."ucap sasuke. Naruto yang tak bisa melindungi sasuke masih terdiam tak dapat mengucapkan sesuatu.

"baiklah sasuke jika itu maumu"ucap naruto pasrah. "lalu bagai mana kita mengambil hinata dan pergi dari sini"sambungnya.

"tenang saja aku punya rencana"ucap sasuke dengan otak pintarnya.

Selagi sasuke dan naruto menyusun rencana itachi sudah tak sabar lalu menghampiri tempat persembunyian mereka.

"cepatlah keluar aku, kalian membuang waktuku saja"ucap itachi lalu menembaki tempat persembunyian naruto dan sasuke.

Jeder... satu peluru dilepaskan ke arah itachi, namun ternyata meleset dan hanya sedikit mengurangi kewaspadaan itachi, dan jeder... jeder... jeder...3 peluru di lepaskan oleh sasuke membuat panik itachi. Dengan sigap sasuke keluar dari persembunyiannya melepaskan 1 peluruh tepat ke arah pistol yang di pegang itachi.

"gawat senjataku. Aku harus cepat mengambilnya kembali"gumam itachi.

"naruto sekarang waktunya"teriak sasuke yang di ikuti keluarnya naruto dari tempat persembunyian lalu berlari ke arah hinata dan membawanya pergi.

"cih... dengan keadaan yang tak terlindungi oleh apapun kau dengan mudah menyerangku. Tapi kau sekarang telah terdesak sasuke"ucap itachi lalu mengeluarkan FN lain di balik tubuhnya.

"dua peluruh saja sudah cukup untuk menyadarkanmu aniki"ucap sasuke.

"sebenarnya aku tak ingin membunuh adikku sendiri tapi apa boleh buat, aku akan membunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi jalanku"ucap itachi lalu melesatkan peluru-peluru panas ke arah sasuke.

.

.

.

Jauh di medan pertempuran itu naruto menggendong hinata yang masih pisang, di sepanjang jalan ia memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan bagaimana bisa mereka mengenal orangtuanya. Beberapa menit berlari seperti orang kehilangan akal yang sedang menculik seorang remaja akhirnya naruto menghentikan langkahnya karna gerakan seseorang yang di rangkulnya.

"hinata kau sudah sadar"ucap naruto.

"ha.. i.. ia.. la-lu sebe-narnya a-da apa na-ruto"ucapnya terbata karna telah di rangkul oleh seorang pria yang belum terlalu ia kenal.

"maafkan aku hinata aku belum bisa menjawab semua pertannyaanmu. Dan aku harus kembali ke KBT untuk menolong seseorang kau tak apakan ku tinggal di sini"ucapnya melihat ke arah KBT.

"hmmm tak apa naruto tapi kau yakin"ucap hinata yang telah menginjakan kakinya di tanah saat tadi melayang oleh rangkulan naruto.

"aku akan baik-baik saja"ucap naruto mengecup kening hinata lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Kembali ke screen utama, dimana terlihat dua orang pria yang hampir mirip saling telah bersimbah darah. Dan kemana para polisi di saat ada seseorang yang telah membuat kegaduhan membabi buta seperti itu. Polisi hanya menutup mata dan tak ingin ikut ambil dalam peperangan yang didalangi oleh akatsuki.

"aniki sadarlah, kau sudah masuk terlalu jauh ke dalam dunia yakuza itu"ucap sasuke memegangi perutnya yang mengeluarkan cairan merah kental.

"aku tak mengikutin jejakmu sasuke, aku tak ingin menjadi pahlawan seperti dirimu."ucap itachi yang sama parahnya dengan sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap tajam kearah itachi, mungkin jika orang yang ada di hadapannya bukan kakaknya sendiri dengan mudah ia akan mumbunuhnya.

"aku sudah tak ingin bermain dengan main yang hampir rusak. Itu hanya membuang-buang waktu saja"ucap itachi yang segera pergi dari hadapan sasuke.

"tunggu dulu, ini peringat terakhirku jika kau berani sekali lagi menyentuh naruto bahkan sampai melukainya. aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu itachi."ancam sasuke dengan sorot mata yang membunuh. Itachi tak memandang ancaman dari adiknya itu ia hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menghilang dari hadapan sasuke.

.

.

.

10 menit berlalu sasuke hanya bersandar di monumen KBT kakinya tak kuat untuk membawa tubuhnya ke tempat yang lebih nyaman. Lalu terlihat pria blonde pirang dengan mata shappiernya berlari kearah sasuke.

"teme... kau tak apa, darahnya darahnya"ucap naruto panik melihat darah yang terus keluar dari perut sasuke.

"harus bagaimana ini, telpon ambulan, telpon polisi. Ak... aku tak punya nomor ambulan maupun polisi lalu kita harus ke kilinik"paniknya yang masing bergumam tak jelas dan mengutak-aktik handphonenya.

"dobe... tenang lah"ucap sasuke yang masih menahan darah yang keluar dari perutnya.

"tapi.. tapi... kau akan mati jika tak ditolong"ucap naruto yang masih panik dan mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

'apa mati dasar dobe'batin sasuke. Jika saja ia tak terluka parah mungkin ia akan memukul kepala uke-nya itu agar lebih pintar sedikit.

"bisakah kau antarkan aku ke rumahku"pinta sasuke.

"he.. baiklah jika itu mau mu"ucap naruto yang langsung menggandeng sasuke.

Skip..

Setelah sasuke telah di obati dan dikeluarkan semua peluru yang bersarang di tubuhnya, ia meminta naruto untuk memberikan sesuatu untuknya karna telah menyelamatkannya.

"apa-apa si teme itu. Aku di suruh berpakaian seperti maid ini. MENYEBALKAN"ucap naruto kesal. "seharusnya aku tak usah penuhi semua permintaan dia, SASUKE BAKA"teriaknnya sambil mengaduk-aduk sup yang ia masak untuk sasuke.

Orang yang di teriakinya hanya tersenyum tipis dibuatnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"ini aku sudah memasak sup yang kau pinta"ucap naruto kesal mengembungkan pipi kucingnya.

"hn. Tapi mana bisa aku memakannya"ucap sasuke.

"kau mau aku melakukan apa lagi teme, apa kau tak puas dengan keadaanku sekarang ini dengan semua permintaanmu sudah ku penuhi"ucap naruto yang hampir keluar dua tanduk di kepalanya.

Walaupun naruto di buat kesal oleh sasuke tapi ia tetap berterima kasih telah menolongnya. 'ya... rasa bencimu padamu sedikit berkurang'ucap batinnya.

"dobe"

"apa teme"

"suapi aku"

"ak... anak ini lebih baik aku bunuh saja"teriak naruto kesal.

"tak bisakan kau diam dobe, atau mau ku perkosa saja dirimu"ucap sasuke dengan wajah mesumnya.

"jika saja kau tak terluka sudah pasti aku akan menghajarmu teme"ucap naruto benar-benar kesal di buatnya.

"cepat suapi aku, aku lapar dobe."

"ia teme tak bisakah kau sabar sedikit"

"tidak"

'sabar naruto... sabar...'batinnya.

Dengan pasrah naruto menyuapi sasuke. 'berapa lama lagi aku hidup seperti ini kaa-san tou-san'batinnya pasrah.

"oia teme aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu"ucap naruto seraya menyuapi sasuke

'hn'

"tapi kau harus janji jawab semua pertannyaanku dengan jujur"tegas naruto memandang lekat-lekat wajah sasuke yang babak belur.

'hn'

"darimana kau tau identitasku sebenarnya?, apa hubunganmu dengan orang tuaku?, mengapa itachi sensei ingin membunuhku? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada hidupku"tanya naruto yang tak henti. Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan naruto hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**di balik layar...**mi : kayanya di sini yang paling banyak itachi sama sasuke.

naruto : ia, padahalkan aku peran utamanya.

itachi : kalian iri saja*mengarahkan FN ke mi-chan dan naruto  
sontak mi-chan , naruto lari berlindung kebelakang sasuke.

sasuke : jangan libatkan aku*pergi menjauhi kedua orang yang di anggap bodoh olehnya.

naruto : dasar teme, awas saja tak akan ku kasih jatahnya malam ini.

sakura , ino, mi-chan : jatah apa?

naruto : mau tau saja kalian*lari kearah sasuke.

itachi : hei aku di abaikan.

mi-chan : tutup chapter ini saja oleh mu*pulang mau buka puasa. XD

itachi*cengoh : mohon reviewsnya, kritik, saran untuk membangun chep berikutnya. arigato

.

.

.

**cerita selanjutanya **

"kau ingin tau sebenarnya naruto"ucap sasuke yang mendekati wajah manis naruto. "tentu saja teme"ucapnya memalingkan wajah yang merah tomat. "sebenarnya kau itu jodohku, dobe"goda sasuke. "tak ada hubungannya dengan pertannyaanku teme"teriaknya kesal. siapakah sasuke seberarnya? akankah ia membongkar semua rahasia itu ke pada naruto. nantikan di chapter berikutnya.


	5. Chapter 5

mi-chan update buru-buru *plakk XD  
ucapan banyak-banyak terimakasih yang masih setia baca fanfict gaje mi-chan, juga masih mau reviews fanfict mi-chan *terharu T.T

ok langsung aja kali ya XD  
happy reading ^o^/ RnR.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Warning : miss typo bertebaran dimana-mana, AU, OOC, OC banyak kata yang ngebingungin, alur di percepat, gaje jadinya, ada lemon XD, mau ku naikin jadi ****rating M tapi ga jadi XD. TAOI ga jadi BloveB**

**Don't like don't flame don't read.!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"teme cepat jawab semua pertanyaanku, jangan diam saja"ucap pria menyerupai wanita dengan rambut pirang tergerai indah.

'hn'

"apa-apa itu, teme jawab atau aku.. aku a..ku"ucap wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pria yang ia ajak bicara.

"atau apa dobe"ucap pria bermata onix dengan rambut yang melawan grafitasi. Tubuhnya bertelanjang dada. Badannya tertindih wanita yang sedari tadi menanyakan hal yang tak begitu jelas.

'he.. dadaku mengapa terasa panas'ucap batin wanita itu. "kyahhh... kenapa aku ada di atasmu sasuke"ucapnya yang tersadar telah menindih tubuh seorang pria wajahnya langsung merah merona.

"kalau begitu aku yang akan berada di atasmu naruto"ucap pria yang tertindih, dengan cepat ia bergerak dan mendorong wanita berisik itu, menukarkan posisi mereka.

"kyahhh... kenapa kau yang menindihku sekarang teme"ucap wanita pirang dengan pipi kucingnya, tubuhnya tak dapat ia gerakan karena terpenjara oleh tangan kekar sasuke.

"sasuke jangan lakukan ini, aku masih ingin hidup"rintihnya kepada pria yang tak akan ia lepas.

"bukankah kau yang memulainya naruto"ucap pria bermata onix tadi dengan wajah mesumnya, tubuhnya ia dekatkan semakin dekat dengan wanita yang merintih ketakutan.

"sasuke hentikan, aku hanya menanyakan hal yang ingin ku tau saja, maafkan aku jika kau marah"ucap wanita itu yang hampir menangis.

"ku maafkan jika kau bermalam bersamaku"ucap pria yang ternyata sasuke, semakin ia melihat wajah wanita yang yang hampir menangis itu. Semakin ia ingin memangsanya, ia lahap terlebih dulu bibir cerry wanita itu.

"ha..aa..h.. sa-suke hen-tikan itu"desah wanita pirang yang ternyata naruto, desahannya semakin kuat saat sasuke meraba-raba sesuatu di balik celana dalam naruto.

"ittai.. jangan lakukan itu, sasuke hentikan"ucap naruto yang lemas tak berdaya saat di rape sasuke. Sasuke terus saja melakukan sesuatu yang naruto tak sukai tapi ia menikmatinya.

"rasanya enak bukan naruto"ucap sasuke yang semakin napsu memainkan milik naruto. "apa kau menginginkan lebih naruto"sambungnya lalu mengecup leher naruto.

Drett drett drett, aktifitas sasuke terhenti ketika sesuatu yang bergetar di dalam saku celananya. Ia rogok dalam-dalam sakunya lalu menemukan handphone tanda panggilan masuk.

'pengganggu'batinya saat melihat nama penelepon.

'hn ada apa?'ucap sasuke singkat lalu duduk di samping tempat tidurnya, sedangkan naruto tengah terengah-engah terbaring lemas akibat perlakuan sasuke terhadapanya.

'...'

'hn'

'...'

"baiklah aku segera kesana"ucap sasuke memutuskan pembicaraan.

"dobe permainan kita, harus diakhiri sampai sini"ucap sasuke berbisik di telinga naruto.

"a..apa kau mau kemana? Kau telah melakukan hal ini lalu pergi begitu saja. Tanggung jawab"ucap naruto lalu menggembungkan pipi kucingnya, yang tak rela jika permainnya di hentikan.

"ada tugas penting dobe. Jika ku kembali kita lanjutkan lagi ok."ucap sasuke membujuk naruto.

"tidak mau, aku mau ikut. Lagi pula kau kan masih sakit teme"ucap naruto.

"hn. Aku sudah sembuh"ucap sasuke lalu memakai pakaiannya, bergegas pergi dari tempat tidur yang masih di tempati naruto.

Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kekasih sesaatnya itu, naruto bangkit dan menggengam erat tangan kekarnya.

"tunggu teme, aku ingin bersamamu? Aku menghawatrikanmu"ucap naruto tertunduk lesu keadaannya sangat mengenaskan seperti habis di perkosa 10 pemuda di gang seberang jalan.

"tidak bisa dobe, orang itu telah memanggilku langsung"ucap sasuke berdiri di samping ranjangnya tertahan oleh tangan naruto.

"orang itu siapa? Katakan padaku siapa dia, memanggimu untuk apa?"tanya naruto beruntun.

"dia orang yang penting, dan ini tugas yang sangat penting dobe"ucap sasuke sikapnya berubah saat menerima telpon dari orang misterius. "jangan hentikan aku dobe"sambungnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"aku akan menghentikanmu jika kau tak ingin memberitahunya"ucap naruto dengan tatapan penuh amarah, namun sasuke tak memperdulikannya ia pergi menjahui naruto.

Naruto yang melihat sasuke pergi menjauh darinya mengejarnya lalu melayangkan tinju ke arah sasuke, dengan mudah sasuke dapat menghindar dari tinju naruto.

Brukkk.

Sasuke membuat naruto pingsang dengan pukulan di arah lehernya. "sasuke kenapa ka..u?"kata naruto untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

Skip...

"naruto... cepat bangun kau tak sekolah"ucap wanita separuh baya.

"hoammm hemmm..."gumam naruto meregangkan otot-ototnya, matanya membiasakan diri untuk mulai melihat.

"hemm kenapa ini, aku sudah dirumah. ADA APA INI?"teriaknya memecahkan kedamaian seketika di kediamannya.

"DIAM kau naruto ini dirumah bukan di lapangan"teriak sakura yang tak kalah kencangnya.

"maaf ka sakura, aku kaget kenapa bisa ada di sini. Bukannya aku?"ucap naruto menghentikan pembicaraannya.

"aku apa naruto?"ledek ino yang ikut melihat ke arah kamar naruto.

"heheheh tidak apa-apa, hanya siapa yang membawaku kerumah?"ucap naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"oh.. masalah itu, laki-laki dengan mata onix dan rambut kaya pantat ayamnya itu"ucap sakura sambil memijit-mijit keningnya seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"sasuke maksudnya ka?"tanya naruto.

"sasuke, siapa dia?"ucap sakura dan ino bersamaan.

"kalian tidak tau sasuke.?"tanya naruto heran keduanya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda tak mengetahuinya 'ada apa ini sebenarnya'batinya.

Berhari-hari sejak naruto di tinggalkan sasuke, ia seperti menghilang ditelan bumi orang-orang disekitarnya tidak pernah mengenal sosok seorang uchiha sasuke. Ingatan mereka seperti ada yang menghapusnya, hanya naruto saja yang masih mengingatnya. Bahkan data dan identitasnya pun tak terdata di sekolah konoha high school.

3 bulan semenjak kejadian sasuke menghilang, naruto masih mencari tau akan diri sasuke berada.

"naruto... bersemangatlah. Sudah berbulan-bulan kau murung terus"ucap gaara.

"ha... entahlah gaara, sepertinya semangatku hilang di bawa pergi oleh orang itu"ucap naruto lemas.

"orang yang bernama sasuke itu bukan? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa dia, bahkan karinpun tak memiliki sepupuh yang bernama sasuke."ucap gaara panjang lebar.

"apa aku menyerah saja untuk mencarinya ya"ucap naruto

Sejak hari itu juga, hati naruto seperti lenyap hilang entah kemana. Hinata gadis yang ia sukaipun tak dipedulikannya, kepalanya penuh dengan sasuke , sasuke, sasuke.

Pulang sekolah naruto berjalan ling-lung seperti seseorang yang ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

"kenapa, kenapa kepalaku penuh dengan sasuke?"ucap naruto mengacak-acak wigg panjangnya. "sasuke aku harap kau disini"sambungnya tertunduk lesu.

"permintaanmu akan terkabulkan"ucap seseorang di belakang naruto.

"apa.. uah..."ucap naruto histeris. Belum sempat ia melihat siapa yang mencoba berbicara padanya, wajahnya telah di tutupi kain hitam. "lepaskan aku lepaskan... TOLONG..."teriaknya histeris.

Lalu dengan paksa naruto di bawa masuk ke van hitam oleh seorang pria yang menyergapnya dari belakang.

.

.

.

"apa aku diculik? Kalian siapa aku tak dapat melihat? LEPASKAN!"teriaknya lagi.

"ak..u tak..dapat bernapas.. pengap"ucap naruto tak henti-henti, rasa pengap yang menyambarnya akibat kain hitam yang menutupi kepalanya itu hingga lehernya.

"kau tak pernah berubah dan masih berisik"ucap pria disamping naruto dengan suara beratnya.

'sepertinya aku kenal suara itu'ucap batin naruto. "siapa kamu?"katanya.

"kau melupakanku?"ucap pria di balik kain hitam yang menutupi wajah naruto. Lalu pria itu melepas kain hitam itu menjahui wajah manis naruto.

"sa..sasuke"ucap naruto dengan intens ia pandangi pria yang menculiknya itu.

'hn'

"kyah... akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu"teriak naruto dengan nada senangnya lalu memeluk sasuke yang masih berkonsentrasi menyertir.

"dobe aku tak bisa konsentrasi menyertir bisa kau lepaskan aku dulu"pintanya.

"heheheh maaf teme aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu"ucap naruto menjauhkan diri dari sasuke.

'hn'

"hey teme kau berhutang penjelasan padaku. Ceritakan dari awal sampai akhir sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.?"tanya naruto memandang serius pria yang di sampingnya itu.

"hmmm... dimulai dari mana ya"tanya sasuke.

'orang ini benar-benar baka mengapa malah bertanya balik, rasanya ingin kutendang ia sampai ke Suna'batin naruto yang tak henti-henti bersabar menghadapai sasuke.

"ceritakan saja, yang sebenarnya sasuke... kau ini siapa? Kenapa saat kau pergi 3 bulan lalu semua tak mengingat dirimu? Lalu lalu itachi kemana dia juga? Kenapa hanya aku yang masih mengingat semua kejadian bersama dirimu? Dan sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana?"bertubi-tubi pertanyaan naruto.

"pertama, sebenarnya aku seorang agen mata-mata yang ditugaskan untuk melindungimu dan mengawasi gerak gerik akatsuki. kedua, aku bukan siswa dari konoha high school, aku hanya menyamar agar dapat melindungimu dari jauh dobe jadi aku memalsukan seluruh identitasku dan menghilangkannya jika tugasku berakhir"ucap sasuke.

Perkataannya terputus saat ia menghentikan mobil van hitamnya ke sebuah rumah yang cukup besar.

"dan pertanyaanmu akan terjawab semua jika kau mau menurut denganku"ucap sasuke dengan nada dinginnya.

"ha... kau ini, mengapa menjadi sedingin itu padaku"ucap naruto mengembungkan pipinya.

"semua pertanyaanmu akan di jawab oleh seseorang yang berada di dalam sana"ucap sasuke. "seseorang ingin bertemu denganmu"sambungnya.

"ha... aku?"ucap naruto heran.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**ada udang di balik batu.**

mi : akhirnya bisa update, mi minta maaf ya kalo puasa-puasa gini ngasih lemon. tapi kayanya ga begitu kerasa lemonnya. XD

sasuke : yang mesum sebenarnya siapa si? mi kau bisa-bisanya updete lemon bulan puasa ini udah -_-

naruto : sasuke kau telah menodaiku?*merinting

mi, sakura, ino : ih...*bergidik ngeri

sasuke : aku ingin pulang, bener-benar menyusahkan  
*kalimat siapa tu XD  
*lirik shika hihihi.

naruto : tunggu semua, kata mi-chan chap besok itu chapter terakhir loh.

ino, sakura, sasuke dkk : apa...?*sweatdrop

naruto : ia, itu benarloh... :v mohon reviewsnya ya reader, saran dan kritikan untuk kelancaran chapter berikutnya. arigato

.

.

**chapter selanjutnya**

Pertemuan.

Identitas yang sesungguhnya.

Awal dari cerita baru.


	6. Chapter 6

hallo mi-chan kembali... ini mungkin funfict terakhir mi-chan yang sangat abal-abal. sebelumnya mi-chan minta maaf karna udah buat ff yang buat mata reader semua sakit T.T dan terima kasih kembali yang udah mau sempetin baca ff dan kasih coretan reveiws

ok tanpa babibu langsung saja. ^o^/ happy reading.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto(hanya punya ia seorang)  
**

**Warning : miss typo bertebaran dimana-mana, AU, OOC, banyak kata yang ngebingungin, alur di percepat, gaje jadinya, ****yaoi ga jadi apa lagi BL.**

**dibaca syukur ga dibaca juga ga apa dah*pasrah T.T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto di hadapkan pada sebuah rumah yang megah ia di bimbing sasuke menyusuri halaman depan, kakinya ia gerakan sampai menuju ke satu ruang yang amat besar.

**Tok tok tok.**

Ketukan pintu oleh tangan sasuke. "masuk"ucap seseorang di balik pintu.

"**shitsureishimasu**"ucap sasuke lalu membuka pintu nan kokoh itu. Naruto berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki sasuke sampai ia memasuki ruangan di balik pintu.

"kau sudah sampai sasuke"ucap pria berambut pirang dengan mata sahppirenya.

"ia, aku sudah menepati janjiku untuk membawanya."ucap sasuke dingin kepada lawan bicaranya.

"kau masih seperti yang dulu, selalu dingin."ucap pria itu. "lalu mana dia, aku ingin melihat wajahnya"sambungnya.

Sasuke melirik ke arah belakangnya tepat ke arah naruto yang bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Lalu dengan sedikit kasar ia tarik tangan naruto ke arah depannya tepat di hadapan seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya.

"uah... apa-apaan kau sasuke, dasar teme baka"teriak naruto yang hampir menghancurkan seisi ruangan.

"wah... kau naruto?."ucap pria yang hampir mirip dengan naruto.

"hmmm... ia kau siapa?"tanya naruto.

"ini tou-sanmu naru-chan"ucap pria yang mengaku ayah dari naruto. 'apa benar... aku saja tidak begitu ingat dengan ayahku'batin naruto berkata.

"kau pasti tidak menyangka bukan? Apa kurenai tidak pernah menceritakan ini kepadamu"ucap pria itu. "naruto aku adalah ayah kandungmu, Minato Namikaze"sebelum pria itu melanjutakan perkataannya datanglah wanita separu baya dengan rambut merahnya berlari menghampiri naruto lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"se-sak.. to-long biarkan aku bernafas"ucap naruto seperti tercekik.

"wanita yang memelukmu itu adalah ibumu, Kushina Nimakaze."sambung pria yang ternyata minato.

"mana pelukan salam kedatanganmu, kau tak sopan pada kaa-sanmu naruto"ucap kushina yang tak melepas pelukannya.

"sudahlah istriku, mungkin naruto masih bingung dengan keadaan ini"ucap sang suami, diliriknya sasuke menandakan bahwa ia tak di butuhkan lagi di ruangan itu. Lalu sasukepun pergi pamit keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

Duduklah mereka bertiga diruangan layaknya perpustakaan pribadi.

"naruto kau tanpak cantik jika berdandan seperti wanita"ucap kushina memulai pembicaranan.

"kaa-san jangan meledekku. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini, aku ingin ke identitasku semula"ucap naruto mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"jika kau semanis itu sepertinya kaa-san tak akan membiarkanmu untuk menjadi laki-laki lagi hihihi"ucap kushina mengusili anaknya.

"naruto untuk saat ini sepertinya tidak semudah itu, anggota akatsuki dengan mudah mengenalimu."interupsi minato kepada orang yang sedang asik berdua.

"kenapa harus disembunyikan? aku ingin hidup normal dan kenapa kalian menghilang.?"tanya naruto.

"itu karena akatsuki ingin mengambil kau dari kami atau bisa dibilang ingin membunuhmu"ucap minato dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"lalu ceritakan semuanya padaku otou-san"ucap naruto dengan tatapan memohon agar semuanya jelas.

"kejadian ini saat kau masih kecil, apa kau ingat tentang paman tobi?"tanya minato kepada naruto yang hanya mengangguk tanda meng-ia-kannya walaupun ia tidak begitu ingat. "ia dulunya rekan tou-san saat masih di kantor anbu, lalu entah hantu apa yang merasuki tubuhnya. Tobi mulai memberontak dan ingin mendirikan paham komunisme dan mulai memberontak pada pemerintahan konoha,di tempat lain ternyata ia telah mendirikan komunitas yang setuju dengan paham komunisnya yang ia beri nama akatsuki."potong minato menarik nafas panjang.

"lalu ia membunuh semua tokoh-tokoh penting yang dianggap menganggu kelancaran rencana mereka untuk mendirikan paham komunis. Kami ditugaskan oleh pendiri negara untuk memata-matai dan menggagalkan rencana akatsuki, mereka mungkin akan menggebom pusat pemerintahan dalam waktu dekat."ucapnya terpotong.

" Bahkan keluarga dari hyuga nejipun ia habisi karna mengetahi rencana penggemboman itu, oleh kerenanya kami menyembunyikanmu untuk keselamatanmu naruto"interupsi kushina melanjutkan perkataan minato yang terpotong.

"oh... jadi begitu ceritanya. Dengan kata lain kalian agen mata-mata kan SPY/CIA yang kaya di tipi-tipi itu kan?"tanya naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar menunjukan kekagumannya terhadap orangtuanya.

Minato dan Kushina hanya mengangguk dengan senyum tipis di kedua bibir mereka. "lalu untuk apa ada si teme baka itu?"sambung naruto.

"teme?baka? siapa?"tanya kushina bertubi-tubi.

"eh.. maksudku sasuke itu."ucap naruto.

"sasuke, tentu saja untuk menjagamu dari serangan akatsuki. Untuk apa lagi?"ucap kushina tertawa kecil.

"lalu kenapa harus sasuke aku tak mengenalnya"sambung naruto dengan menggembungkan pipi kucingnya.

"karna dia adalah tangan kanan kami setelah itachi menghi-"potong minato yang mendengar ketekukan pintu dan terlihat sasuke dengan wajah cemas.

"maaf aku menggnggu acara kalian. Ada yang mencoba masuk ke rumah ini, lalu-"potongnya berlari kearah naruto.

"baka. Sudah kuduga"sambungnya melihat seragam sekolah yang di pakai naruto. Dengan cepat sasuke melepas paksa seragam naruto yang hampir menelanjanginya hanya celana dan kaos dalam saja yang sekarang ia gunakan.

"teme baka apa yang kau lakukan dengan diriku?. Kenapa kau menelanjangiku? Kau benar-benar sudah abnormal"teriaknya keras dengan sigap sasuke menutup mulut naruto dengan tangannya.

"kau memang dobe. Alat pelacak ini ada di pakaianmu, dan sekarang orang yang mengikutmu sudah tau keberadaan kita"ucap sasuke cepat.

"apa? Ini tidak mungkin kenapa kau bisa tidak sadar akan hal itu sasuke"tegas minato.

"awalnya aku tidak yakin tentang hal ini, namun aku menemukan keganjalan saat di perempat jalan menuju kemarin dan masih belum menemukan alat pelacak ini namun saat aku memasuki ruangan dan menyeret tangan naruto aku melihat alat ini"jelas sasuke lalu memperlihatkan alat pelacat berukuran 1cm di selipkan pada pakaian naruto, lalu dengan jari-jari minato ia hancurkan alat itu.

"sepertinya tak ada jalan lain selain menghadapinya"ucap minato, lalu terdengar suara-suara tarikan pelatuk di arah pintu.

.

.

.

JEDER DER DER DER DER DER DER DER... suara tembakan membabi buta menghancurkan pintu ruangan tersebut dan sebagian dari isinya, namun nasib baik semua penghuni dapat lolos dari semua tembakan itu.

"kedatangan yang tidak keren"ucap naruto bersembunyi di balik tembok yang masih berdiri kokoh bersama sasuke yang mendekapnya untuk melindungi naruto.

"untuk saat ini kau harus melindungi dirimu sendiri. Gunakan pistol ini jika musuh menyerangmu"ucap sasuke lalu memberikan pistolnya.

"tunggu, tunggu bagaimana aku menggunakannya. Lalu kau bagaimana?"ucap naruto khawatir dengan tubuh setengah gemetar memegang senjata api.

"tenang dobe , aku akan baik-baik saja, lagipula lindungi saja dirimu sendiri. Dengan kau yang tanpa busana mungkin kau akan di santap oleh musuhmu sendiri"ucap sasuke senyuman jail ia keluarkan di bibir dingannya itu.

"kya... dengan keadaan yang seperti ini kau masih bisa menggodaku teme."ucap naruto sebal.

Lalu di saat itu juga peluru panas di lepaskan ke arah tempat persembunyian naruto.

"kya... kenapa aku malah jadi tempat sasaran peluru-peluru itu"teriak naruto.

"itu kau terlalu dobe, jika tidak ingin ketahuan kau diam saja di sini"ucap sasuke lalu pergi menjahui tempat persembunyian ia keluarkan Mark 23 dari balik punggungnya lalu mengarahkan ke sumber peluru yang di hempaskan musuh.

'itachi'ucap batinnya.

"kenapa dia tau tempat ini, apa sebagian memorinya telah ingat? Tapi bagaimana mungkin jika ia telah ingat membabi buta tampat ini?"tanya kushina bertubi-tubi.

"bukan ia tau tempat ini karena alat pelacak itu."jawab minato yang masih bersembunyi di balik tembok di sebrang naruto.

.

.

.

Sedangkan sasuke masih berduel dengan anikinya tersebut. Gerakannya sangat lincah ia dapat dengan cepat mengelak dari semua peluruh itachi. Ia melirik kearah minato dan kushina berada, lalu ia melihat isyarat minato akan sebuah rencana yang di milikinya. Sasuke berhenti beberapa detik, lalu ia arahkan pistol kearah itachi tepatnya di lengan kanannya, lalu ia hempaskan satu peluru tepat di arah yang ia targetkan. Hanya saja itachi sukses mengelak dari peluruk itu, dua detik selepas kejadian itu sasuke membelokan pistolnya lalu ia hempaskan kembali peluru ke arah lengan kiri itachi.

"cih, tak akan semudah itu"gumam itachi, namun naas prediksi itachi meleset saat ia ingin mengelak dari peluru yang terlepas itu, peluru panas itu menikung hampir 30 derajat dari arah seharusnya dan memasuki dada kirinya.

"akk... kau memakai tipu muslihat, baka otou-tou"ucap itachi sembari memegang dada yang mengeluarkan cairan kental.

"tidak aku hanya membelokan arah peluruhku dari yang seharusnya"ucap sasuke.

Tiba-tiba minato keluar dengan pistol yang berisikan cairan berwarna biru pekat dan ia arahkan pada itachi . JEDER...

Peluru yang berisikan cairan biru itu terhempas keluar dan bersarang di leher itachi. Bruk... tumbanglah itachi seketikan.

"dengan begini ia akan tertidur sesaat. Aku akan memanggil bala bantuan jika anggota akatsuki lain berada di sekitar sini"ucap minato.

"tapi sepertinya ia datang seorang diri, dengan keributan yang terjadi seperti ini itu akan memancing orang-orang untuk datang ketempat ini bukan"ucap kushina, ia lalu memeriksa keadaan musuhnya.

"namun ada baiknya kita periksa semua lingkungan luar"ucap sasuke.

"tunggu bagaimana dengan diriku. Jangan abaikan aku"ucap naruto masih bersembunyi di balik tembok untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang tak berbusana.

"naruto kau bisa ikut aku"ucap kushina.

"tapi si teme harus pergi dari sini dulu, aku tak ingin tubuhku dilihat olehnya"pinta naruto.

'apa-apaan ia, bukankah aku pernah melihat tubuhnya'batin sasuke berdumel.

"hn"

.

.

.

Pergilah sasuke dengan minato mengecek keadaan rumah dan memastikan bahwa musuhnya telah tidak ada.

Tinggallah kushina dengan naruto yang membawa tubuh itacih. Sesampainya mereka di kamar pribadi kushina, naruto berlari kearah lemari pakaian dan langsung mengenakan pakaian seadanya.

"wah... kawiiiii "ucap kushina melihat naruto memakai pakian maid warna hitam dengan rok yang amat mini sehingga terlihat kaki yang panjang dan tan itu.

"kaa-san kenapa pakaian seperti ini semua yang ada"ucap naruto pasrah.

"kaa-san memang menggoleksi semua pakaian maid"ucap kushina. "pakaiana itu cocok untukmu naruto."sambung kushina.

"hmmmmm... ya sudahlah."ucap naruto mendekati kushina yang sedang merawat itachi. "kaa-san kenapa di obati orang jahat itu"lanjutnya kesal.

"dia pernah berjasa menolong kaa-san naru-chan, dan dia bukanlah orang jahat hanya saja, ia jahat karena pengaruh alat perusak ingatan itu"ucap kushina yang memancarkan aura kekesalan yang amat dalam.

"maksud kaa-san?"tanya naruto.

"dulu ia adalah kakak dari sasuke, sama sepertinya ia bekerja membantu kaa-san dan tou-san melawan akatsuki, namun tobi berhasil membuat suatu alat yang dapat melupakan siapapun dan pencuci otak atau bisa dikatakan pelumpuh otak. Karna kesalahan kaa-san ia sampai mengorbankan diri dan berhasil menjadi anak buah tobi dengan alat itu."ucap kushina raut mukanya begitu piluh.

"kaa-san jangan sedih kan sekarang ada naruto"hiburnya.

"arigato naru-chan"ucap kushina memeluk erat naruto yang hampir mencekiknya.

"lalu itachi bisa kembali pulih"ucap naruto.

"aku ingin membuatnya pulih, saat dia pingsang kaa-san telah memberinya injeksi pemulihan otak. Hampir 3 tahun kaa-san mencari formula yang pas, namun tetap saja gagal."ucap kushina kembali menatap itachi.

"lalu lalu apa yang ini berhasil"ucap naruto yang di jawab dengan gelengen kepala kushina.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam berlalu masih tidak ada respon ataupun pengaruh dari obat yang diberikan kushina, sampai matahari terbitpun itachi belum sadar dari pingsannya.

"apa dia mati"ucap sasuke dengan wajah dinginnya.

"kenapa kau ini sasuke? Dia ini kakakmu, apa kau tak khawatir sama sekali"bentak naruto. Sasuke tak bergembing hanya menatap dingin naruto.

"unggg"gumam seseorang yang di perdebatkan itu.

"kau sudah sadar itachi"ucap naruto yang berlari menghampiri itachi, belum sempat naruto mendekati tubuhnya ditahan sasuke yang memegang pinggng ramping naruto.

"lepaskan teme. Aku mau lihat itachi!"ucap naruto merontah-rontah.

"bisa saja ia masih jahat naruto kau akan dibunuh olehnya"ucap sasuke.

"hei otoutou kau masih saja mesum ya."ucap itachi yang terduduk di kasur kushina.

"aniki kau sudah pulih. Ingatanmu!."ucap sasuke terkejut lalu menghampiri kakaknya yang masih terlihat pucat.

"ini aku sasuke, memang selama ini aku kenapa? Kau seperti tidak pernah melihat ku selama bertahun-tahun hahaha"ucap itachi ramah berbeda dengan selama ini yang naruto kenal.

"yeh... formulanya berhasil... selama ini aku tak sia-sia berdiam diri di tempat ini"ucap syukur kushina yang merusak pertemuan antar adik kakak tersebut.

"sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka berdua dulu"ajak minato membawa istri dan anaknya.

.

.

.

Skip.

Di halaman rumah minato.

"jadi kau tak ingat saat kau masuk akatsuki itachi"ucap sasuke yang hanya di jawab oleh gelenggan kepala lawan bicaranya.

"bagaimana bisa kita menyerang markas utamanya"ucap minato yang ikut berbicara.

"sudahlah lagi pulang kita selamat semua bukan, dengan adanya itachi di sini kita pasti bisa melewatinya bukan begitu naruto"ucap kushina yang memandang anak laki-lakinya yang telah kembali ke identitas semula.

'hn' hanya kata itu yang naruto keluarkan.

"dobe"

"apa teme? Kau merusak pemandangan saja"ucap naruto matanya di halangi tubuh tegap sasuke. "minggir aku mau lihat bebek itu"sambungnya

"ikut aku"ucap sasuke menarik tangan sasuke meninggalkan ketiga orang yang melihat mereka aneh.

"mau kemana kita, lepasakan teme"bentak naruto.

"kekamar tentunya, kita lanjutkan acara main kita yang tertunda"ucap sasuke tersenyum mesum. Lalu apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

.

.

Jauh di ujung dunia terlihat seorang wanita berambut pink berdiri di hadapan gedung pencakar langit. Ia masuki gedung tersebut yang ternyata markas akatsuki.

"selamat datang nona haruno sakura"ucap pria separuh baya.

"aku ingin menghancurkannya, tobi"ucap sakura kepada lawan bicaranya yang hanya tersenyum sinis.

.

.

Diakhiri dengan **FIN** yang sangat tidak indah

yosh yosh yosh tamat tamat tamat tamat...

akhir yang amat buruk XD. mohon terima kasih atas waktunya sampai menyempatkan baca kebawah-bawah sini, reviewsnya reader ^o^/


	7. Chapter Bonus

hallo ketemu lagi ni saya author gaje XD

Gimana ya untuk jelasin fanfict ini.

Sebenarnya fanfictnya udah selesai, kenapa endingnya kaya ngegantung gitu. XD mi-chan cuma mau buat seqweal cerita ini, jadi untuk nerusin cerita selanjutnya mi-chan akan ganti judul tapi masih konsep yang sama. Di funfuict ke2/ bisa di bilang seqweal ke2.

Baiklah mi-chan untuk permohonan maaf mi-chan akan berikan chapter bonus.

Kejadian-kejadian apa saja di balik cerita **not ferly taill. **Sebenarnya mi-chan mau menampilkan kekonyolan naruto saat jadi perempuan dan kesialnya saat jadi perumpuan tapi ga bisa-bisa, dan pemain-pemain lainnya . ok mi-chan kasih di chapter ini saja ya.

.

.

**Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Gaara, Itachi, Minato,Kushina dan pemain lainnya hanya milik... deng geng deng ****Masashi kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Kesialan naruto saat buang air entah itu pipis/poop dalam posisi dia sebagai permpuan.**

Cekidot **"setting mall"**

Naruto : nee~ aku sudah tak kuat mau pipis

Sakura : ya sudah pipis saja.

Naruto : tapi aku harus pipis dimana?*posisi nahan pipis tangan ia selipkan di selangkangan

Sakura : hmmm... tempat laki-laki saja, eh jangan... perempuan saja deh kayanya ga bakal ketauan.

Naruto : sakura cepat... ini tempat umum aku ga berani, kalo di tempat perempuan anterin. Tapi kalo di tempat pria juga anterin*memohon dengan tatapa poppy eyes.

Sakura jitak naruto dengan sekuat tenaga, sepontan naruto langsung pipis di celana. Mi-chan hanya nyengir kuda liatnya xixixixix. Naasnya yang bersihin ino yang ga tau apa-apa pel lantai mall dengan jaket naruto.

.

.

.

**Kenapa itachi, sakura, ino, gaara jarang muncul ?**

Ini di karenakan mereka berebut make up, entah itu itachi yang pake kream anti kerutan wajahnya kelamaan, gaara yang nyari eyes sedownya. Sakura yang dempulin jidatnya dan ino yang ga habis-habisnya pencetin komedo. XD  
#digorok sama mereka.

.

.

.

**Trus banyak yang bertanya naruto cewe apa cowo di cerita ini ?**

Awalnya mau mi-chan jadiin cewe tapi mi-chan ga berani, yah beginilah jadinya naruto jadi cewe jadi-jadian. Cowo si tapi naruto hanya menyamar jadi cewe, asli dia cowo.

mi-chan*lirik naruto.

Naruto : kenapa ada yang salah mi-chan.?

Mi : kau itu cowo kan naruto? XD

Naruto :tentu saja, apa kau mau lihat kalo aku cowo

Mi-chan blusing O.O, sasuke langsung nyeret naruto ketempat sepi XD

.

.

.

**Tentang sasuke**

Sasuke Cuma ditugaskan oleh orang tua kandung naruto yaitu minato dan kushina menjaga naruto selama di luar pengawasan mereka dia juga tangan kanan dan mata-mata sama kaya minato. Cuma itu doang :3 lalu sasuke itu di cerita ini udah lulus sekolah.

Naruto :teme apa benar?

Sasuke : hn

Naruto : ?

.

.

Mungkin hanya itu saja penjelasan dari mi-chan tentang fanfict ini, selebihnya mi-chan mohon maaf dan banyak-banyak terima kasih pada reader semua.

Naruto : tunggu... aku tak mau tau, sasuke kau harus bertanggung jawab?

Sasuke : ?

mi-chan : kenapa naruto ?

naruto :orang ini*nunjuk sasuke, aku...a..ku telah mengandung anaknya.

Jeder... view petir yang menyambar-nyambar.

mi-chan ,sakura, ino pingsang

itachi: kau kan cowo naruto? Ada-ada saja kau ini.

naruto : ini benar, lihat*nunjukin tes pack.

Minato, kushina : kenapa bisa?

Naruto : entahlah tanyalah pada tobi yang bergoyang XD

Gaara : itu bukan anak sasuke itu anak ku.

Sakura : yang mana yang benar hadeh...

Naruto : terakhir aku melakukannya dengan teme ko*muka polos

Yang lain pada pingsan termaksud sasuke dan gaara.

.

.

Apa yang terjadi dengan naruto, benarkah anak yang di kandung naruto hasil dari sasuke. Nantikan di cerita selanjutnya. Sayonara... ^o^/


End file.
